


Just Friends

by ilovephan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovephan/pseuds/ilovephan





	Just Friends

"Kate!" Skye yells as she throws herself on top of me.  
"Hey, boo," I smile as I ruffle her hair. "What are you so excited about?"  
She smirks at me. "I got tickets for us to go see Panic! At The Disco!!!"  
I can't believe my ears. I adore Panic! and Skye is taking me to see them? Best day ever.  
"Oh my god! I love you so much right now!"  
"I love you too, Kate."

I take a sneaky look at her, the way her slightly wavy hair falls just over her stormy blue eyes, and envy her kissable lips. She's so perfect, and I have the biggest crush on her, but I don't think she knows. I wish that I could just ask her out, but it's not that simple. For one, she has a boyfriend who she sexts frequently (I know this because Skye tells me everything) and she is my best friend. I don't want to ruin our friendship by admitting I that I have a serious crush on her! But the awful thing is, she's always play flirting with me and it drives me crazy.

"Oh and Kate?"  
I jerk out of my thoughts at the sound of her voice.  
"Yaaaas?"  
"Alex said that he loves me and wants to be with me forever! It's sooo cute!"  
The knife of jealousy and regret twists deeper inside my stomach.  
"Cool."  
"What's wrong? Don't you like Alex?"  
"No, Skye, seriously, I'm fine. And if you marry him I'm going to get drunk at your wedding and go off snogging some random girl. And you'll get embarrassed on my behalf."  
Oh yes, Skye knows very well that I'm 70% gay. As she puts it, I'm straight enough to be able to admire at dick pic, but gay enough to give an honest, non-horny opinion on it. So she shows me all of Alex's.

Jesus, I want to fuck that girl so bad.


End file.
